


Burn

by InnerSpectrum



Series: 221B Autumn Challenge [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Autumn Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 07:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerSpectrum/pseuds/InnerSpectrum
Summary: John Watson is home alone with his thoughts and a truth is revealed...





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> For the 221B Autumn Challenge for the prompt: Fireplace  
Write a ficlet of 221 words, with the last word starting with the letter B.

John entered the float after long day at surgery. Mid-autumn had arrived with its early sunsets and blustery winds. The doctor looked forward to getting home, stripping off his outer layers, and sitting down to a hot cuppa and a good book.

Regrettably, it was a dark cold, empty flat that greeted him. He had forgotten that Mrs. Hudson was up visiting her sister and that Sherlock had called earlier. He was who knows where on an assignment for his brother Mycroft. John had asked Sherlock to please bring up some logs from down stairs before he left. He had honestly thought Sherlock would forget, as he always did when his mind was focused on the Work. John was prepared to go down for some wood when he looked at the pail by the hearth and smiled.

John thought of how the muscles in Sherlock’s slim body must have moved as he lifted and carries the logs from the back to upstairs and smiled wider. It was a very pleasing thought.

He blinked at the thoughts as he hung up his coat, no longer cold, though he had yet to start a fire. John realized it was not the first time he thought of his flatmate that way.

The truth stunned him with startling clarity.

“It’s Sherlock that makes me burn…”


End file.
